Food Fight
by bucktooth22
Summary: Bruce helps Tony deal with his stuff while the rest of their team, children that they are, have a food fight. Tony x Bruce (science bros) Natasha x Clint oneshot fluff hurt/comfort family romcom


Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Avengers, or any of the super heroes mentioned in this story.

AN: I just saw Age of Ultron and was inspired to write this. I'm trying to keep any spoilers to a minimum so just roll with it.

Tony had never been a normal lover, but then again, Bruce wasn't exactly normal himself. Bruce had just woken, going into the other room to find his exhausted boyfriend, fast asleep on his work bench. Chuckling, Bruce kissed Tony's cheek. Tony of course, didn't even stir. Bruce thought about carrying Tony into the bedroom to allow him a more comfortable nap but, his small scientist frame wouldn't support Tony's muscled build. With a slight shade change he could have done it easily, but he really hated letting the monster out, especially when he was happy just to read over Tony's work.

"Hey big guy!" Natasha said smiling as she strolled into the room trailed by Clint. She was wearing a tank top and boxers while he was only clad in boxers. Bruce smiled; glad the two stopped flirting so much and began dating. It had been getting annoying, their constant, seemingly never ending romance that built up to the final moment, when she asked him out at long last. Bruce's eyes flicked back to Tony and they nodded and fell silent, tiptoeing to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning." Steve said smiling. The man was aggressively perfect; he was even a morning person! Bruce personally didn't trust anyone who could smile that genuinely so early. Bruce held a finger to his lips causing the Captain to fall silent.

"Can you help me get him onto the couch?" Bruce whispered. Steve smiled warmly and nodded, scooping up Tony with care and depositing him gently on the couch. Mumbling softly Tony burrowed into the cushions before he stilled.

"Thanks. I think Clint's making breakfast." Bruce said sniffing.

"No smoke alarms so yeah, it must be Clint." Steve laughed silently before following the delicious sent of waffles. Bruce resumed reviewing Tony's work, only taking a break to pull a blanket over Tony.

"Barton or Captain Rodgers?" Mumbled a deep voice as Thor's disheveled form shuffled in.

"Clint's making breakfast." Bruce laughed. Nodding Thor shuffled into the other room, his blond hair tangled in unending knots. Smiling, Bruce thought about the lot, they were an odd bunch, every single one of them had trauma they were dealing with, but it had been three months since Ultron and most were recovering. While Bruce had spent a month on an island all to himself, Tony was rebuilding not only half the world that had been destroyed by the Avengers, but also his fortune, and all his suits. Natasha and Clint, after the insane number of close calls, decided it would just be easier to date. Captain of course stayed with the new Avengers, trying to whip the new team into shape. Tony woke with a start, eyes wide as his entire body flushed, his breathing was suddenly erratic.

"Bad dream?" Bruce asked gently, moving to sit next to Tony on the couch.

"The usual." Tony mumbled burying his face in Bruce's shoulder. "Nothing my green giant can't protect me from." Tony forced a smirk. Bruce sighed with an indulgent smile and stood.

"C'mon, Clint's making breakfast." Banner said, taking off his glasses and going to the other room. Really, the lot could not be left alone for a second. Clint was throwing bacon at the others like spears, Thor was squirting syrup at everyone, Natasha was shooting eggs at them with a spoon, while Steve was throwing pancakes at the others. They all froze as they looked slowly to Bruce, eyes wide.

"Are there any pancakes left?" Bruce asked casually. Steve warily handed the remaining pancakes over. The others began collecting the remaining food, and serving themselves.

"No." Bruce said taking their pates full of food. "Clean the mess you made up. Then you can have breakfast." He said raising his eyebrows, waiting for someone to challenge his authority. Heads hung, the disheveled group began cleaning. Tony stumbled in, took one look at the scene, picked up the plate of bacon and shuffled back out. Smiling, Bruce watched as the messy children struggled to clean the mess they'd made, each stealing glances at longingly at their heaping plates. When they finished cleaning, Bruce had finished eating and gone to find Tony.

"Our kids had a food fight?" Tony asked casually around a mouthful of bacon.

"I made them clean it up." Bruce laughed.

"Good job mommy." Tony said with a smirk. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You need to change this." Bruce pointed to a section of code Tony was looking at. Tony stared blankly at it for a few seconds before slowly erasing the entire strip of code. "Try this." Banner said as he began the code again with a new algorithm.

"Get a room you two!" Natasha called as she sank into Tony's now vacated couch. Clint joined her on the couch with a laugh.

"We are in the home of Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark." Thor said frowning at them.

"Well the Stark Tower but yes." Steve laughed as he sank into a chair. "The B team has everything under control so we have the day off." He added.

"What should we do?" Clint asked.

"We must partake in the mortal drink!" Thor said.

"You don't need coffee." Natasha said dryly.

"Shwarma?" Tony offered. The others thought for a moment.

"I'll order pizza for lunch." Natasha said grinning.

"I'll order Chinese for dinner." Clint said.

"I'm going to go to the gym." Steve said as he headed to the elevator to go to Tony's personal gym.

"I hope you brought extra punching bags because you're not smashing mine!" Tony called after him.

"I wish to visit Miss Lewis and Mr. Selvig." Thor said as he summoned his hammer, through the wall, and walked out to the balcony.

"My...wall." Tony mumbled.

"Well I guess I'll take the lovely Ms. Romanov out for a real date." Clint said standing and pulling Natasha to her feet and to the stairs.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Bruce asked looking at Tony.

"We're got the floor all to ourselves." Tony grinned.

"Tony-" Bruce didn't get a chance to say anymore, Tony had lunged at him. Mouths collided, teeth clashed, as Tony desperately clawed at Bruce's cloths.

"Shut up and kiss me." Tony said with a moan when Bruce latched his lips to Tony's neck.

"We have to hurry before the kids get back." Bruce said heavily. They froze when they heard the door open and footsteps pad softly closer.

"Coming to get my punching baaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Steve covered his eyes and hurried to his own room. "PUT A TIE ON THE DOOR NEXT TIME!" Steve bellowed. Tony and Bruce looked at each other with smiles before laughing.

"Language." Tony said with a smirk when Stark walked back through. Steve started to say something but then thought better of it and hurried out with his arms full of punching bags. "Where were we?"


End file.
